


this love is like wildfire

by that_gay_crier



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, what we all needed in 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_crier/pseuds/that_gay_crier
Summary: honestly it's just smut i don't even have an explanation





	this love is like wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 fucking am. i started watching season 1 at 5 pm and finished at 3 am. i am angry because princess rover deserved to love each other. its 4 am and i honestly didnt bother to proof-read this goodnight

Amberle was enjoying her time in the bath. She was calm, relaxed, alone, and everything felt right in that moment.

Until the Rover arrived.

The Rover. The fucking _Rover_. The- oh- well the Rover that had just dropped her robe on the tiles and with the extremely _amazing_ body- the one she tried to kill and that tried to kill her just days ago.

Eretria seemed to enjoy Amberle's reaction when she smirked. Amberle tried to force her eyes away but goddamn- Eretria is _hot._

"My eyes are up here, Princess," Eretria grinned.

Amberle looked away, clearly flustered. All witty comebacks seemed to have escaped her mind. The girl that was on the opposite side of the bath was saying something that she had paid no mind to. She was back to her senses when Eretria was inching closer to her. Amberle managed to stutter something out, said before thought.

"Honestly?" Eretria whispered, face dangerously close to hers. "It's not just guys,"

Amberle's heart did a couple of somersaults. Their faces were inches, inches apart. Their eyes were locked. Her eyes accidentally darted just a few inches down, going to Eretria's lips, feeling hot breath on her face.

" _I said,_ " The whispers escaped her lips, " _my eyes are up here, Princess,_ "

"Shut up," The elf looked back up, eyes finding another pair. The corner of her lips turned up to a grin.

"Make me," Eretria whispered back. That was enough to set Amberle off. The latter's arms went up almost instantly, lips crashing and eyes closing. Their kisses were steamy and messy and all things right. Eretria bit down on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Amberle.

Amberle could feel a hand sneaking up against on her inner thigh. Fingers rubbed against her skin while the lips she was kissing transferred to her neck. She bit her lip hard, so hard she could taste blood. Her sounds of pleasure were trying too hard to escape her throat. Skilled fingers made their way inside her, slowly, one by one while Eretria's mouth did magic all over her upper body. At this point, Amberle wasn't thinking about being noisy anymore. Her moans were bouncing off the tiles, she forgot that they had company.

Eretria curled the three fingers inside of her and that finished her. Amberle panted and gasped for air. She was shaking and trembling and sweating and wet- inside the bath.

"Recover faster, Princess," Eretria chuckled and left a long, soft, careful kiss on Amberle's lips. "We're not done yet."


End file.
